


You owe me

by MadTrasher



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Public Sex, little blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTrasher/pseuds/MadTrasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald wants to wear his own clothes, as much as he's grown fond of Edward's clothes, but he wants to wear a suit again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owe me

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to Okimi79 and Baskervilleshund on tumblr with their shipping of Nygmobblepot! The idea of this FanFic is based off an anonymous ask. http://baskervilleshund.tumblr.com/post/133458614975/imagine-the-inevitable-oswald-takes-edward

As Edward and Oswald sat at the dinner table, Oswald looked at his hand to see his sleeve dragging on the surface. He looked down at the loose clothing and sighed. He felt bad that he was getting Edwards clothes all dirty because he was too small, but he also likes the smell of Edward as well. He huffed out a sigh and placed a hand to his chest feeling that it didn’t hurt as much than before, but it’s not his first time getting a bullet in him.

“Ed?” The owner of the name looked up at Oswald, he wasn’t making eye contact, but staring at the take out of Chinese food. “Yes, my feathered friend.” He smiled as he placed the chopsticks in the carton. “I’d like to get my own clothes...If that’s alright with you?” Oswald looked up at Edward, to see he was still smiling with his chin resting on his overlapping hands. “Sure, your wounds seem to be in good condition for moving about. I can spare you some street clothes for the time being.” He scooted back in the wood chair, getting up and walking past behind Oswald to his dresser. He opened all the drawers in search for anything small. He pulled out a grey undershirt and a pair of black pants.

“Will this do?” He walked over to the black haired man, who just nodded his head as he chewed on his food. “Thanks.” Edward placed the clothes on the bed as he sat back down in the wooden chair. “We will leave at three o’clock, is that alright?” The tall man said as he held the chopsticks once more. Oswald smiled, leaning over his food. “That sounds great…” He breathed out a giggle as he sat back in his chair.

***

“There it is, Tailor’s delight.” Oswald pressed his finger to the glass as they grew closer to the building. Edward turned on his right blinker in hope to get a parking spot in this traffic. “Why is it so hidden?” He pulled into a space, getting out the car as did Oswald. “Well, it’s not a _normal_ tailor business.” Oswald walked up to Edward who was locking his car. “Normal, as in only for _Businessmen_?” Edward emphasized the the last word to get a nod from the smaller man.

As the two walked inside the building seeing all the different colors of black to white suit hanging on the walls and in display. The room was well lit with colored ties splashing against black blazers, flowers saturating the cream room and the fancy font of “Tailors delight” written everywhere in gold. “We’re not getting anything custom, as much as I’d like my umbrella symbol sewn in my cuffs, but that will have to wait. Right now we’re getting off the wall suits.” Oswald limped forward to hear unsteady footsteps behind him.

“Edward?” He stopped to turn around, the taller man seemed puzzled and confused at something. He pushed up his glasses and focused on the his friend. “You kept saying we? I thought you wanted clothes? I thought that was the whole reason of why we’re here aren't’ we?” Oswald smiled as his shoulders curled, almost giggling. “Well yeah, you have poor taste in fashion my friend.” Oswald then took a hold on of the taller man’s arm, dragging him to the tailor.

“Ah Mr. Cobblepot, what can I do for you and this gentleman?” The tailor bowed to both men, the smaller man pushed his friend forward. “I need measurements and give him dark clothes of green.” Oswald then ran off to the opposite side of the store.

Edward was given many shades of green with different patterns, but three stood out from the rest. One had a plaid like pattern with black and some highlights of dark green with an ashy grey dress shirt and slim black tie. He really like the cheap black suit with an Irish green tie, but Oswald wanted him to stand out, not blend in. The last suit reminded Edward of mad hatter, instead of perhaps the killer he wanted to be. “The first suit, I think would do best.” Oswald grinned as his arms were digging through all the dress shirts. “I found a nice black and dark green suit.” The smaller man reached up for a black dress shirt to only quickly shoot his arm back, wincing in pain. He held his shoulder as he groaned out a cry. Edward touched Oswald's shoulder and pressed a hand to his chest. Oswald smiled as he said he was fine. Edward then reached up to grab the shirt that Oswald couldn’t reach before. “Alright, follow me to the dressing room.” he muttered as he limped to the dressing room. Edward followed behind like he was asked to, he looked at all the silk shirts and the glossy shoes that were neatly place on a shelf.

The dressing room had four rooms with golden numbers labeling them. Oswald walked into the third one, but didn’t close his door. Edward walked into the first one, but was yelled at by the smaller man. “Edward! Don’t go into that one!” Oswald reached over to quickly tug him over into his. “Oswald, I’m not changing with you.” The black haired man placed his hand over Edward's mouth. Gunshots were then fired and then the first door closed behind. “Remember this isn’t a normal clothing store. _Business_ it taken here as well.” Oswald retrieved his hand back, walking over to the mirror. “It’s better if you stay with me, friend.” Oswald looked at Edward in the mirror. The smaller man then turned around with his eyes closed, he breathed out a sigh. “Plus I need assistance with changing, my arm is still all…”

“Yes! I mean, yes I can help you.” Oswald held up a hand. “Only with my shirt, I can do my pants.” Edward was then locked outside. Edward waited outside, reading all the small text of information about the material and the owner, watching the tailor run around trying to find some customers suits. He leaned against the one of the empty doors. “Alright come in.” Oswald’s door opened up. Edward entered the room with the smaller man facing away. He held the hem of the grey shirt, waiting for the tall man to grab the back.

Edward smiled as he walked over to his friend. Oswald slowly tucked his arm through the grey shirt followed by the other, Edward has seen Oswald’s body before of when he threw his clothes away, only this time there was much stronger lighting in these dressing rooms than in his apartment. Edward could see all the scars along the pale man’s skin, some being bullet wounds, brutal cuts, burns and surgical scars. The brown haired man reached down to touch one of Oswald’s scars, the layers of built up skin and the flinch from the smaller man made Edward frown. “Is this what you mean by it being just destruction and the pain to kill?” Oswald sighed as he turned around to face Edward. “To own an empire, it takes sacrifice, it takes demand and determination...Ed.” Oswald then looked back at the mirror. “But all this pain, gives me what no one has and what no one will earn without destroying me.” Oswald smiled as he grabbed the new dress shirt. “They don’t have your Crown.” Edward tucked his arm though the sleeve, gently brushing the silk fabric over Oswald’s victory scars. “They won’t have my crown.” Oswald laughed as he buttoned up the shirt. Edward turned up the collar so that the tie could easily wrap around. Oswald handed Edward a velvet red vest with floral like patterns sewn in. Oswald rolled his shoulders, feeling it being snug on him. He then handed Edward the blazer. When the taller man undid the buttons, a pair of black leather gloves fell from the pocket.

“Gloves?” Edward tucked the black haired man’s arm though the sleeve. “It’s getting cold in the night, winter is starting to arrive.” Edward reached down to grab the pair that was lying at his feet. “And so I don’t have my name written all over a crime scene.” Oswald smiled as he place the gloves on, the warmth of the glove was inviting, he opened his hand and made it into a fist, testing the stretch of the material. “Your turn.” Oswald stepped out of the dressing room.

***

Oswald leaned against the door, talking to Edward, trying to know more about him and why he wanted to become friends with him. Edward would ignore some questions by saying a riddle and leaving Oswald pondering about the series of questions. “Are you done yet?” Oswald knocked on the door, he pushed the door in to find Edward folding his collar. “Yeah, I’m done.” He turned around to see Oswald gazing at him. Edward was without glasses and wore the neat green suit, his hair was tucked, but some strains were free, brushing over his forehead. His cheekbones were very pronounced in this lighting, and his stance was tall. “What’s wrong Mr. Cobblepot?” The smaller man smiled as he limped over to the taller man. “Nothing is wrong with you.” Edward blushed as he looked down at his watch. “Oh my, It’s four o’clock.” Edward tried to leave the room, but was snagged by the arm and with a hard slam was knocked into the back wall, Edward let out a groan. Oswald whipped around and locked the stalls door, he pulled Edward’s tie down, making Edward bend to his level.

"In fact you're perfect." Oswald brought his gloved hands up to Edward's face, pulling him into an aggressive kiss. Small moans escaped Edwards mouth as his hands were held against the wall. Edward could feel himself start to warm up, his cheeks blushing as those icy blue eyes roamed around on him. Oswald grind against Edwards thigh, slowly feeling Edwards erection grow, he started to kiss the taller man's jaw line, traveling down to the shirts collar. Oswald released Edwards hands to loosen up the other man's tie, pulling it down to the middle of his abdomen, starting to unbutton the first few buttons of his ashy grey dress shirt. He saw exposed trembling flesh, his collar bone was visible. Oswald lean in breathing in his scent as he nipped at the warm flesh above him. Small gasps echoed through the room as he tried to cover his own mouth. The muffled moans was Oswald's drive to continue bringing this man to the breaking point. The other customers weren't around, but still Edwards begging was still noticeable. The dark haired man's hand travel downward, cupping Edward's erection through the black pants. Edwards head banged against the wall as he bit down on his fist. Oswald continued to palm Edward as he bit down on his collar bone. Edward gripped the smaller man's shoulder, forgetting it was his wounded arm, but Oswald kept pleasuring him. He undid his pants, freeing Edwards swollen cock in his boxers. "Oswald!" He gasped as he removed his hand, with blood smeared on his chin. "Shh, don't want others to hear" Oswald licked Edwards bleeding lip. The trembling man moaned into the kiss as Oswald tugged the bottom bruised lip. 

Oswald curled his fingers at the base of his cock, the cool leather on Edwards skin was unusual, but the shocks of pleasure was too much. Oswald brought his hand up to spit into the glove, making the leather more slick as he stroked Edwards leaking cock with the lubricated glove. He arched his back as he held his breath. "Oh dear!" He yelped out as Oswald placed his hand over Edwards mouth. He muttered into the glove as the smaller man quickened his pace, The fast movements of friction was unbearable for the taller man, having not been touch like this before. He thrust into the gloved hand as his vocal cords started to die out. He panted through his nostrils as he felt his orgasm start to build up. He bit down on his lip as his body felt tight. Oswald felt the vibrations of Edwards muffled begging though the glove, as much as he wanted to hear all his cursing, he kissed along the column of his neck. "Cum for me, Edward dear." Oswald bit down on Edwards neck and sucked violently on the bruised skin. With that Edward yelled into Oswald's hand, screaming while cumming into the slick hand. The smaller man continued to squeeze out the rest of his seed onto the carpet. Edward leaned against the wall, breathing heavily from his nose. Oswald removed his hand to see blood leaking from his mouth. The warm liquid traveled down his swollen lips, down to his jaw and slowly make its way down his neck. Small red marks were everywhere on his neck, and one on his collar bone that was turning onto an angry crimson. His hair had fallen onto his face, with his fluttering eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. The blood was already slowing down at his neck. Oswald licked the trail up back to his mouth, cleaning up all the blood to not waste a good suit. He kissed Ed's bruised lips as in apology.

The two gathered themselves together, fixing their clothes and their hair. Edward reached into his breast pocket to get out his glasses. The two left the dressing room, but Edward was given a scarf to hid all the wounds. Oswald walked up to the cashier, showing all the tags that he ripped out. They proceeded to check out, the suits were expensive and out of Edwards paycheck, but Oswald whipped out a credit card. Edward gasped as the cashier swiped the card. Oswald tugged Edward out the doors as he pushed him to his car. 

"How did you pay for that?" Edward stopped in his track as the smaller man threw an object at him. He catching the item, it was made of leather and was pretty think. He opened it to find an ID. He smiled as he looked back up at Oswald. "I don't think Mr. Leonard will be needing his wallet any time soon." He smiled as he stood by the car. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my spelling or grammar is wrong, then please tell me. I'm new to writing smutt and using AO3, so sorry if it's bad. *Cries 5ever*


End file.
